Show Me
by Ikkleosu
Summary: On a run for supplies for Judith, Carol realises she is on the back of Daryl's bike for the first time in months. It won't be the last. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Show Me (part 1 /2)

– A Caryl fanfiction by Ikkleosu

Rating: MA for SMUT SMUT CAPITAL SMUT

Summary: On a run for supplies for Judith, Carol realises she and Daryl are alone for the first time in months.

I make no bones about the fact this was inspired by the Mcreedus bike ride pics.

* * *

She couldn't quite remember how she ended up on the back of Daryl's bike. All she knew was Judith was going through a growth spurt, and was going through formula at a rate of knots. Carl had been complaining she kept waking him up in the night with her crying.

"She's hungry, son. It's not her fault," Rick replied, placing his free hand on Carl's shoulder as he bobbed a grizzly Judith with his other.

"Maybe she needs more formula in her bottle?" Beth interjected, as she tenderly took Judith from Rick's arms.

"I think she needs that stuff Mom used to put in with your milk, Beth. It was gloopy stuff, powdered, and she mixed it with her breast milk. It looked gross, but it shut you up," Maggie joined in, grinning at her little sister.

"Baby rice," Carol finally added from her position folding laundry on the table. "I think she's ready for solids, Rick. I remember Sophia at that age. She was sickly and crying all the time. Ed hated it. But as soon as she got some pureed carrot in her, she was like a different baby."

"Well we'd need those awful jars of processed mush, no blenders here," Hershell joined in the debate.

"Jesus Christ!"

A frustrated voice rang out above them. They all looked up to see Daryl leaning over the walkway.

"We having meetings every time Lil Ass Kicker shits her nappy now? 'Sake people, make a decision and I'll do a run. You bunch o' babies whine more than she does."

He wiggled his fingers cutely at Judith's face as he walked past her, now cooing happily in Beth's arms.

"Gimme a list."

"We had to try 3 different brands on Carl before he'd do anything other than spit it straight back in Lori's face," Rick replied, while Carl stood behind him looking awkward. "I can't remember what one worked."

And at that point, the debate had kicked off again.

Eventually, somehow, they all agreed that Carol had the most knowledge of this and it would be best if she accompanied Daryl on the run to make sure he got the right stuff and all bases were covered. She didn't remember volunteering, or even agreeing, it was just decided. And before she knew it she was handed a rucksack with a handgun and ammo in the pocket, and she was perching on the back of Daryl's bike.

As he rode them out of the prison yard and into the open, she swung the large rucksack on her back ready to fill it with a selection of edibles to tempt little Judith's taste buds, and fill her growing tummy. It was a lot like bag she used to carry when she took Sophia out for day trips. She wished the side netting had a bottle of formula in it instead of a 45.

Instantly she realised it had been a long time since she was on the back of the bike. During the winter she'd ridden with Daryl often. When she'd been distrustful of Rick and had to get away from the tension between him and Lori, it was her safe place to go but it had never seemed a big deal. They were all so exhausted and fearful; it was a case of just holding tight and praying that their cavalcade would make it through another day intact. This felt different.

She felt awkward and couldn't remember where she used to put her hands those few short months ago. She gripped the bar behind her, but Daryl paused as soon as they hit the road. He twisted round to her.

"You holding' on or what? This ain't a Sunday afternoon stroll!" he said, looking somewhat confused.

Carol leant forward and gripped his sides, gathering handfuls of his leather vest but keeping the majority of her torso away from him.

Why was she suddenly feeling this was such an odd thing? All winter they'd lived in all kinds if awkward and uncomfortable situations - both literal and emotional- and not once did she feel like this.

But really, she knew what it was. In winter they were a family; a group; a homogeneous one existing purely to get Lori through and find a place to be safe and settled. The flames that had started burning in her heart back at the farm were quashed and smothered as there was no I and you, her and him, only us and them. However, once they'd reached the prison, they had all separated again; become individuals; people with different needs, feelings and desires. And that breathing space they'd been given had fanned her embers back into a roaring fire.

Daryl was her reason; her hope; her lifeline; her all, but she'd tried to keep a lid on it. There were so many reasons - so many - not to tell him. It wasn't the time, life was complicated enough without that ridiculously complicated dance. And chances are he saw her as nothing but a friend - a good friend, she knew that, but anything more was deeply unlikely. She was no fool, and she wasn't going to act like one.

But now, this was the first time they'd had any prolonged contact in weeks and it scared her. What if he could sense it? So she leaned back but held on as they wound their way through the abandoned streets.

It was hot and sunny and the recent rain had made everything look lush. If it wasn't for the decaying bodies shuffling along the roads, it might have been a beautiful drive. The kind you go on when you're dating. She cringed internally at her thoughts wandering back down that road again and swiftly focused her mind back on Judith, just in case Daryl could suddenly read minds.

After some time the scenery changed and they entered a suburb with large sprawling houses. Daryl had obviously scouted out the area already, as he seemed to know where he was going.

"Drug store do ya?" he called back to her.

"Yes, perfect," she replied, leaning closer to his ear.

He gave her another odd look that Carol couldn't make out. Was he sensing her awkwardness and wondering what was going on? Or was it something else?

They pulled up in front of a large building on the edge of the suburb. Sitting alone in a scrubby expanse, half of it was taken over by a bank and half by a drug store. It seems incongruous, especially as Carol could make out piles of money lying all over the bank's floor and tables. Daryl must have seen it too.

"Hey forget the formula, we could be millionaires," he joked, nodding his head toward the glass fronted building, as he parked the bike and climbed off.

"Sure, I could buy a pony and you could have a speed boat," she smiled in return, glad to be off the bike and back to comfortable territory with him.

"We could buy Hershell one of them Terminator bionic legs," Daryl continued, as he swung his bow up to his face and paced towards the drug store.

"He's already got that. Didn't you see he'd taped a gun to the bottom of his leg the other day?" Carol spoke quietly, as she followed behind him.

She took the rucksack off her shoulders and put her arms back through the straps the wrong way so it sat flat against her chest, like the papoose she'd carried Sophia in for the first few months of her short life. She pulled the gun from the pocket and forced thoughts of her daughter out of her mind.

They fell silent as Daryl pushed the door of the store open and scanned it with his bow. Thankfully it seemed empty. No sign of walker life. They entered the stifling building, and Carol secured the door behind them.

"Get started, I'll check the back rooms," Daryl whispered.

Carol nodded and scanned the low shelves set out in wide rows for the baby food section. She quickly found it and sorted through a selection of food that should keep Judith going. She was swiftly packing it into the bag, still on her front, when Daryl returned. His bow was slung over his shoulder and he had a relaxed gait.

"All clear," he said in his normal voice. "Back way's secured too. Not even anyone in the john. You getting what we need?"

"Yeah, I think we should get as much as we can, medicine too," Carol replied as she pulled a teething ring off a hook on a swirly stand.

"What the hell's that?" Daryl queried, looking perplexed at the blue plastic ring. "She's not going to eat that is she?"

Carol smiled.

"No, she just chews it! It's a teething ring, it's filled with gel. You're meant to keep it in the refrigerator, and the cold gel numbs the pain. We can't keep it cold, but at least she can chew on it without getting prison cooties."

Daryl gave a smile in response to Carol's joke, and idly twirled the stand, as Carol put some plastic spoons and little tubs into the bag.

"They taking the piss?" he suddenly exclaimed. "One side's baby junk, and the other side's this!"

He held up a packet of condoms that'd he'd pulled off the stand. Carol let out a small laugh.

"Trying to make a point, I guess," Carol said as she walked over to Daryl's side of the display carousel.

He had opened the box and was holding up the long strip of gold packets in front of him.

"Thank fuck I don't have to deal with these anymore," he said dryly.

Carol nearly leapt back at his sudden statement. He wasn't one to offer personal insights, especially on anything intimate. He must have sensed her shock.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm no dumb ass. I ain't Merle. He was in that VD clinic more times than he was in jail, an' that's saying' somethin'. I always used protection... Well, nearly always. But geez, I hated these slimy, rubber fuckers. Like swimmin' with your clothes on."

Carol stood with her mouth agape at this explosion of personal information. The room was hot but it suddenly felt a lot hotter. Was he telling her this for a reason?

She was suddenly aware the pause after he'd spoken might have been drawing on too long, so she thought she'd offer his some insights of her own. Besides, she wanted to encourage him to share more like this. She loved the little nuggets of himself he'd throw her occasionally, but this was no nugget. It was an entire Happy Meal.

"Ed felt the same, but he didn't have to use them much. We tried for Sophia for a long time, and after I had her we thought our family was complete, so Ed said I should get sterilised."

Her face and voice fell. She hadn't meant to go there; hadn't meant to remind herself that her family was gone and the chance for more had been robbed from her as much by Ed as it had been from walkers.

Daryl must have not wanted to go there either, as he ignored her comment and looked back at the condoms.

"We best take some of these back for Pinky and Perky," he said and dropped them into Carol's bag.

She followed him to the back of the store where the pharmacy was housed. Hershell had long taught them what drugs to look out for if ever the opportunity arose.

"That should last 'em about 12 hours, rate they're at it " he continued over his shoulder as he wandered between the high narrow shelves and began scanning them for anything useful.

"Oh, come on, it's sweet," Carol replied as she squeezed between the Daryl and the shelf, as back to back they methodically read all the labels. Occasionally each of them would throw something in her her bag, which she now held by her side so they could access it.

She knew he was talking about Maggie and Glenn whose need for constant physical evidence of their love meant that they were always sloping off to prove it to each other.

"It ain't so sweet when you got to listen to 'em banging like hammers in the middle of the night. Shit, I've walked in on 'em twice this week already. And one of them times, they was meant to be on watch."

Carol laughed over her shoulder at his grumpiness. She liked this dynamic they had, she liked that he could complain to her, joke with her, just be himself with her. But it wasn't helping her lid stay shut, in fact it was making the pot positively boil.

"God it's hot in here," she commented as sweat dripped down her back. With the glass front and no air conditioning the store was like a hot house. Her proximity to Daryl wasn't helping either, and the thought that she'd soon have to climb back on that bike and wrap her arms around him had begun pressing on her mind too.

"No, shit," was all Daryl responded as they both went to put a handful of drugs into the bag at the same time. Their hands touched and they both froze. Daryl made an apologetic face. He'd felt it too, hadn't he? Carol wondered. He must have felt that electricity, that spark that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. If he did, he didn't show it. He went back to staring intently at the shelves.

Carol moved a couple of feet to the left so they were no longer sharing the same space. She breathed deeply and tried to focus again.

"You can't blame Glenn," she said, hoping to get back to the jokey atmosphere of a moment ago. "You must remember what it was like to be his age? Wouldn't you be taking every chance you got with a beautiful, brunette, farmer's daughter?"

Her voice was light and teasing but when she looked over at Daryl, his face was dark. He walked towards her with an armful of painkillers.

"I ain't that old," he said seriously, as he dumped the load into the bag that Carol held open. "And I ain't into brunette, farmer's daughters."

He leaned in lose to Carol's face with his latter statement. What the hell was he doing? Was he mad, had she somehow insulted him? She searched his face for clues but all she got was his intense stare, and beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

She felt as if her feet couldn't reach the floor and she tried to swim back to dry land.

"Oh," she managed to reply smiling, trying to bring back the teasing lightness. "What are you into?"

"You."

It was one word, low and gruff, practically a grunt, but it rocked Carol's world. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Show me," she said.

It was a dare, a challenge and a plea all at once. She was pushing her luck, pushing him. She wanted to know where he was going and what he was thinking.

He paused for a moment and seemed to search her face with his eyes. She didn't flinch.

She was aware of sweat running down her face and collecting in her philtrum as their eye-lock continued for who knows how long.

Finally he moved. He raised a hand and wiped a rough thumb softly across her mouth, smearing the salty sweat onto her lips. He raised his eyebrows as if saying "Well? Your turn." Carol took it. She leaned into him, tilting her head achingly slowly to his.

Two could play this game, whatever game it was.

For some seconds they stood that way, breathing into each other's mouths, the trickling sweat the only movement between them, before finally Carol tipped that extra inch forward and caught his bottom lip between hers. He inhaled sharply in response, and just as she felt his lips close around hers a muffled crash outside pulled them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Show Me (part 2/2)

- a Caryl fan fiction by Ikkleosu

Rating: MA for smut.

This part is smut heavy.

* * *

In a second, Daryl had his crossbow up to his face and he edged back into the body of the store, as Carol hurriedly put the bag back on her back and pulled her hand gun out of the pocket.

Daryl sidled up to the door and looked sideways out the window. He quickly rejoined Carol at the back of the store and was whispering again.

"Walkers. Three or four. Turned over a trash can out front, but they ain't near the bike. We'll go out the back. Quiet."

Carol nodded in silent agreement as Daryl quietly opened the store's rear exit and closed it behind them with a subdued click. They ran lightly and swiftly around the building. Daryl stopped them at the corner, checking it was all clear. He waved Carol forward as he stepped sideways around the front of the building.

The geeks hadn't seen them. There must have been a rat or something in the trash can as they were scrabbling over its contents. Carol climbed silently onto the back of the bike and kept her gun pointed in their direction, as Daryl backed towards her.

Once seated in front of Carol, he wheeled the bike along, propelling it with his feet until they got to the edge of the lot. As soon as he started the engine, the walkers turned their attention to them.

They were too far off but instinctively Carol shot at the one nearest to them as the sped off down the road, whilst holding on tightly to Daryl with her other arm. Once they were out of sight, she tucked the gun into her boot and wrapped both arms around him.

Gone was all her awkwardness and worry, although after some time on the road she began to wonder if she'd imagined all that happened in the store. Had he really said that? Did their lips really meet? It had all seemed so out of left field- or rather out of her imagination. It was what she'd pictured in a million different variations on those nights when she was alone in her cell, and her mind and hands wandered.

Without even realising she was doing it she was holding him tighter, her hands flat against his chest, her face pressed against the shoulder of his leather vest.

As she revisited her own fantasies of what she never thought could happen between them she unconsciously rubbed her hands across his chest, eventually gripping handfuls of the front of his T-shirt.

Only when the bike came to a sudden stop did she come out of her reverie. Daryl pulled the bike up at the side of the road, kicked down the stand and clambered off without looking at her. He took a few steps away from her and bent over, his hands on his thighs.

"Is everything okay?" she called after him. "Are you sick?"

He didn't answer. Carol looked around them for signs of danger. They were in the middle of open farm land and she could see far into the distance to either side of them. The only walker in sight was on the other end of the field slowly stumbling away from them.

Daryl didn't speak, but he straightened up.

"I can't do this…" he said to the road ahead of them.

Oh, here we go Carol thought. It was a moment of madness; a joke; a stupid tease. She knew his interest in her was too good to be true.

"Do what?" she replied.

Finally he turned to face her, as she pulled one leg over the bike and sat on it side-saddle.

This!" he exclaimed and gestured to the bike. Carol frowned.

"I can't drive while your hands are all over me and my cock's practically bursting through my jeans."

Carol burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. He was so serious and she had been so worried. She couldn't have jumped any further to the wrong conclusion.

"'S not funny," he almost shouted, "I'm gonna crash wondering where your hands are going next."

Carol stifled another laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.

Daryl stalked towards her and leant over her, a hand resting on either side of her on the bike.

"You know what this means?" he questioned, low and stern.

Carol panicked; she didn't want to scare him off, not now.

"No, no, I know. I'm not holding you to anything. It doesn't mean anything, it's just relieving pressure, living for the moment, taking what we can get from life. "

"You know that ain't true as much as I do." He was still close to her face. "We do this, we can't go back."

All Carol could do was nod.

He waited a beat before closing the space between them. She closed her eyes and in a wondrous moment felt his lips on hers. She had expected it to be rough and firm, but he was tender, almost tentative.

She opened her eyes and saw his face had taken on an earnest open expression. He looked about14.

Obviously sensing her open eyes, he pulled back and stood upright.

"Ah shit, I was never good at this part." He rubbed a hand through his hair in frustration.

Carol stood and slipped the bag from her shoulders. She smiled and took his head between her hands. Maybe it was she who needed to show him.

She kissed him hungrily, encapsulating his mouth with hers, using her tongue to tease apart his dry lips. He seemed to flinch for a moment beneath her touch, but before long he exhaled heavily and wrapped his arms around her.

Their bodies become a flurry of movement, hands trying to cover every inch of head and body in an attempt to get closer, deeper, as their kissing grew fervent. Carol pushed the leather vest off his shoulders and slipped her hands under his T-shirt. The feel of his washboard stomach, tightening under her gentle touch drove her wild with desire. She'd seen flashes if that body of his, and they'd fed her dreams. Now she wanted it all.

She quickly grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up over his head. He let her but immediately grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Hey," he said softly, as he picked up his discarded vest and slipped it back on. "This ain't the place to be getting' naked. What if some geeks show up?"

His T-shirt was still crumpled at his feet. It was a compromise Carol could live with, though she felt chastised.

"Sorry," she muttered, her eyes focussing on his heaving chest. Suddenly his hands were on her ass, pulling her flat against his body, her arms squashed in the space between them.

"Save that for next time," he said, grinning, before returning to the hot wet kissing of moments before. This time there was a renewed pace and Carol took advantage of her trapped arms.

She quickly began undoing the fly of his jeans. It didn't surprise her to find no underwear, and it surprised her even less to find his cock hot and hard, lying flat against his body, pointing to the sky like a glorious flagpole.

She wrapped her hand around it and squeezed. He groaned into her mouth, and in response she began to slide her hand up and down the shaft.

After a minute or two he pulled his crotch backwards away from her, though his hands never left her ass.

"It's been two years, ya know!" he warned her between kisses. "You keep that up, it's gonna be over in two seconds."

"Well then, " she replied, reluctantly letting go of her prize. "You'd better hurry up and help get me out of these pants then, hadn't you?"

He wasted no time and fumbled with the buckle of her belt, pulling the pants off her hips, while she used one foot to slip the boot off the other. She pulled her left leg out of her underwear and pants, as they pooled around her right ankle.

Daryl sat back down on the bike, his jeans pushed past his ass, while she pushed her left foot back into her boot. What a sight she must have been.

He patted the seat of the bike in front of him.

With her naked leg, Carol straddled the bike; facing him; her body inches from his penis. The black leather was so hot against her wet body she was amazed she didn't sizzle.

Their kissing began again, his tongue preceding his cock, delving into her mouth probing and desperate. His hands teased under the hem of her tank, sliding across her stomach and holding her hips before finally his right hand found her bush. He slipped his hand between her and the bike, his fingers pushing against her entry. The pressure against her lips, and the heel of his hand on her clit made her wetter than she already was.

"Holy shit," he breathed, as he plunged a finger inside her.

She moaned in response but in a second he'd pulled his hand away. Before she knew it, he was leaning forward, pushing her back against the handlebars.

"I gotta... ", was all he said before he crossed the small space between their bodies and his erection pushed quickly inside her. She winced and gasped. Her body wasn't quite ready for the size of him. He froze and held his cock in place, kissing her softly while she got used to him. After a few moments she began slowly rocking her hips back and forth, testing the water as the fullness became more pleasurable. It was all the permission he needed and he began to thrust inside her.

She was pushed back awkwardly over the handlebars, his weight completely forward onto his feet as his body drove his passion into her. He grabbed the handlebars either side of her as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kept his mouth close.

He was right, it didn't take long until the kissing turned to panting against her neck as his pace picked up and his thrusts became stronger. All she could feel was heat and pleasure as he drove into her wildly.

In seconds she felt his warmth fill her, as he bucked erratically and growled against her ear. She held his head close to hers as their breathing slowed and he sank back, pulling her with him into a sitting position.

"Told ya..." he said, stroking her lower back as she still sat straddling his lap. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," she smiled and kissed him tenderly. They sat like that for some minutes, their breathing returning to normal, sweat trickling down their backs, kissing languidly. Carol made no signs of shifting; his penis still resting inside her, soft and wet.

Minutes later she began slowly grinding her hips in a circular motion against his body.

"What ya doin'?" he asked incredulously, "I ain't 17 you know," indicating that a response would take some time.

Carol smirked.

"That's not what you were saying earlier," she threw back challengingly. "Besides... It's been two years."

He chuckled at her gall and kissed her before gently pushing her backwards again. He laid her out against the handlebars like he had before, but this time he was sitting back. He pushed her tanks up her body, exposing her bare breasts. Running his hand between them and down her stomach, he let out a low hum.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Carol tilted her had back and looked at the sky, as he cupped her breasts and kissed down her ribcage.

She arched her hips achingly and he took the hint, his hand finding her clit swiftly. He smeared it in the moisture from their hurriedly coupling and began to tease her towards orgasm.

The whispy clouds drifted above her as his hand worked faster and firmer. She placed her left hand on top of his to guide the rhythm as she grasped his hair with her right.

It wasn't long before the sky above her seemed to turn to water, swimming around her as waves of climax hit her hard. Gasping for air, she twitched and arched under Daryl's touch, before landing gently back to earth.

She pushed herself upright again, and scooched forwards, her body coming into contact with his suddenly rock hard cock again. She laughed lightly as she raised herself up and slid firmly into his body. He groaned and looked her dead in the eye.

"Told ya..." she mocked.

"Smart ass," he replied before losing his power of speech as she raised her feet onto the back pedals and used the purchase to raise and lower herself up and down his shaft.

She pushed against him slick and swift, their already wet bodies sticky and hot. He pushed his hands through her short hair, grasping it to push back her head, giving him access to her neck. He lapped and nibbled it as her breasts rubbed against his leather and bare chest.

She gripped his shoulders, digging her short nails in as she rode him harder and faster. It took longer this time, but it felt like only moments before he was grabbing her hips and pushing into her as she pushed into him.

"Carol..." he moaned, only once.

Her clit was rubbing against his pubic bone and waves of pleasure kept her occupied as he once again filled her with his cum.

This time they broke apart instantly.

"We need to get moving," Daryl said, as he fastened his jeans and slung his crossbow back over his shoulder.

Carol stepped back into her jeans and pulled her tanks down, as she watched Daryl lean over and pick his crumpled T-shirt from the ground. But instead of putting it on, he used it to wipe the sticky evidence of their love making from the seat of the bike. Carol snorted and he looked back at her unashamed.

"Nice timing," he stated, nodding behind her. She looked back and saw half a dozen walkers stumbling their way. "Nice of them to wait."

Carol put her bag back in place and climbed back on board behind him.

"And stop looking so damn smug," we said over his shoulder. "Everyone will know."

Carol laughed and tapped him lightly on the chest as he started the engine.

Glenn and Maggie were on watch as they pulled up to the prison. They stood together as they closed the gate behind the bike.

"Where have you been?" Glenn asked.

"We were real worried about cha," Maggie added, "you've been gone hours. We thought something had happened!"

Carol tried not to laugh as they got off the bike and unloaded.

"It was fine." Daryl said gruffly, explaining nothing.

"No problems getting the stuff for Judith?" Glenn directed his question to Daryl who was already walking away. "All come easy?"

Carol tried not to guffaw.

"Oh yes," she replied, trying to look innocent. "Twice."

Daryl shot her a dirty look over her shoulder but she just smiled sweetly and handed Glenn the bag.

Meanwhile, Glenn and Maggie, exchanged a smirk. They had spent much of their watch making up jokes about what Daryl and Carol were up to after Maggie had reminded Glenn of what happened on their early trip to the drugstore.

Glenn took in Daryl's missing T-shirt, and Carol's hair standing up on sweaty clumps and gave Maggie a knowing look.

"I hope they brought back enough condoms for us all, " he whispered to Maggie as Daryl and Carol wandered back towards the prison trying not to touch.


End file.
